A Moment in Time
by BarilAtRosas
Summary: To Negi, Eva was his world. Sadly, it wasn't mutual.


Negima one shot =). for fun. I don't own anything.

Title: A Moment in Time

Sulking in a little corner in his room, he toyed around with the star-tip practice wand he got in magic school. The world seemed to be crashing down on him. The weight of it all seemed to constrict his breathing. What could he do?

Everything seemed so exiting and amazing in the beginning, but it was just an enormous amount of pain raining down on him. He thought he was strong enough to be _her_ knight in shining armor, but he never was.

He didn't know how it was possible, but after all the beatings, and the bites, and the harsh words, Negi fell in love with his little Master. Evangeline became his world. There is not one day that he could live without her. The only reason he gets up in the morning is to see her voice, to touch her skin, and to see that grin on her face when she knows she has sucked all the blood from his veins. Why in the world does he love her so much?

Negi whispers to himself as he hugs his legs to get into the fetal position, "I remember when I first told you that I love you." O' does he remember.

_Laying in the grass next to her, watching the artificial stars in her own little glass world, Negi rolls to his side to see her eyes stare back at him. She knew that something was bothering her young pupil. Centuries of living does not make one a fool._

"_What's wrong, Boya?" She questions him. She grins at him and stares into his troubled eyes and blushing cheeks. "Did you fall in love with me?"_

_Left speechless, Negi starts to babble, "Ahh!.. Umm.. butt... errr..." Almost immediately, he turns away from her taunting gaze. He would fall for her again if he kept staring. He couldn't understand why she had that effect on him. It was driving him crazy._

_Making him red all over, Eva hastily pins the poor mage and touches her forehead against his. "Yes?" she questions with a grin on her face. _

_His eyes a little watery with embarrassment, he shyly voices, "..I don't know... maybe .... I...love you... maybe..." With burning, red cheeks, he turns his head away from Eva's gorgeous green eyes._

_Blushing furiously at his reply, "Your going to go through hell and back, Boya." she whispers with her head turned away from him._

_Looking up at her, Negi gathers all the courage he could muster and replies confidently, "All the pain in the world can't stop me from loving you."_

O' was he wrong. He can't take it. It is way too painful for him to bear.

Eva was still in love with his father, Nagi.

He cant take the jealously that he has for the man he respects most in the world. It was like driving an ax through his heart. He didn't know he could hate his father so much. He wished that he could pin him into a corner and blast all the dark magic in the world at him.

After confessing his love to her, he started to notice that all she talked about was his father. "Nagi this, Nagi that, I love Nagi." It made him sick to his stomach. Why couldn't she love him? He was the one who was there for her. Not _Nagi_! His inner voice would always ring in his head when he was near her. "_Love me, Eva. My heart longs for you._"

His heart started turning into stone. It felt horrible. The moments of breathless pain and suffering, the loneliness, the jealousy all pumped cement down his veins and hardened his heart. He felt nothing at this point.

Teleporting himself once again to her extravagant utopia in a bottle, he looks at Eva with a pained look. He didn't want to hear her talk about his father again. He had to tell her that he couldn't take it anymore.

"Eva... I don't think.." Negi starts to utter with his eyes to the ground. "I should..."

Stopping him from speaking, she jumps up to him and hugs him tight. "I'm sorry I tore up your heart Boya..." She says as tears roll down her eyes. "I wish I loved you first." looking into his eyes, she slowly closes the distance between their lips, and they kiss a sweet kiss for a moment in time. As she separates herself from him, Negi finds that he starts crying too.

"I still love your father, Negi... But that doesn't mean I don't love you." she says through her sobs, "I'm not worthy of you. I will never be."

The bricks around his heart start to crumble, but only revile a torn up heart. Negi hugs Eva and kisses her for head.

"Goodbye my love."


End file.
